Mainstream: Special Edition
by azariag25
Summary: The vampires are back. A little more jail time. Some dumb jokes. Some pillow fights. And lots of bad moments in bon temp.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After the ending TB gave us I was not going to continue. But my little vampires I am going to give you my special addition. Which basically means some late night fun that goes to far. Some time in jail. I think it'll be pretty fun. Lose everything you know about the finale right now. Because this is just going way off track of that.

* * *

><p><strong>|Sookie Stackhouse: <strong>Had a pillow fight with **Eric Norhtman, Bill Compton, Jessica Hamby, **and **Jason Stackhouse. **

**Eric Northman: **So much fun.

**Jason Stackhouse: **A little rough...

**Sookie Stackhouse: **Someone is fixing the whole in my wall.

**Jessica Hamby: **NOT IT!

**Bill Compton: **NOT IT!

**Eric Northman: **Technically its MY wall.

**Sookie Stackhouse: **Then you fix it...and pay for Jasons doctor bill.

**Jessica hamby: **He could just drink some blood.

**Bill Compton: **Jessica!

**Jason Stackhouse: **Doors unlocked.

**Bill Compton: **Jason!

**Jessica Hamby: **Already gone.

**Bill Compton: **Anybody!

**Sookie Stackhouse: **Shut up Bill.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Merlott <strong>has joined Facebook.

**Sam Merlott **is now friends with **Sookie-wah wah **and 50 others.

**| Lala-licous: **Bout time hooka. Facebook been jumping.

**Sam Merlott: **Sookie made me get i t.

**LaLa-Licous: **Of course.

**Sam Merlott: **I guess I can promote Merlotts on here.

**LaLa-Licous: **Oh that is lame.

**Sookie Stackhouse: **SAM!

**Sam Merlott: **Hey Sook.

**Sookie Stackhouse: **Knock knock

**Sam Merlott: **Who is it

**Sookie Stackhouse: **You just ruined my joke!

* * *

><p><strong>Worst Moments in Bon Temp: <strong>

**Sookie Stackhouse: **Jason pushing Bill off my porch.

**LaLa-Licous: **Chile how'd he push Bill?

**Bill Compton: **I wasn't looking.

**Jason Stackhouse: **Naw bubba that ain't right. Eric was kneeling behind him and I pushed him and he fell over Eric.

**Bill Compton: **Don't make me attack you with a rock Bubba.

**Jason Stackhouse: **A rock?

**Sookie Stackhouse: **Stop calling each other bubba its weird.

* * *

><p><strong>Bill Compton <strong>has changed name to **Bubba Bill **

**Eric Northman **has changed name to **Bubba E**

**Jason Stackhouse **has changed name to **J Bubba **

**|Sookie Stackhouse: **I liked it better when you hated each other.

**| Bubba Bill: **I don't sound as cool.

**Bubba E: **Nothing can help you.

**J Bubba: **Bubba Bill makes you the big brother thats smaller than the little brothers.

**Bubba Bill: **You gotta be kiddin me.

**Sookie Stackhouse: **Kiddin you? You gotta me kiddin me. STOP BEING NICE!

**Bubba E: **Take a chill pill Sookie.

**Sookie Stackhouse: **I'll give you a pill.

**Bubbe E: **What?

**J Bubba: **Just run. RUUUUUN.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back. **


	2. Chapter 2: Jacket!

A/N: I need something to fill my Sundays. So yay.

* * *

><p><strong>|Jessica Hamby: <strong>So I have seen the cutest hip bones ever.

**J Bubba: **What?

**Jessica Hamby: **And I can spot them just about anywhere.

**J Bubba: **What are you talking about?

**Jessica Hamby: **Look! .com/watch?v=CvpxMczQ8IY (click the link)

**Sookie Stackhouse: **...Jason!

**Bubba Bill: **Why do you know about his hip bones?

**Bubba E: **I have a guess.

**J Bubba: **Jess!

**LaLa: **I forgot all about that.

**J Bubba: **I am an officer...take it down.

**Jessica Hamby: **Go ahead I have it on my itouch.

* * *

><p><strong>Bubba E <strong>has changed name to **T-Bird E**

**|T-Bird E: **Been watching Grease.

**Pam Ravenscroft **has changed name to **PinkLady P**

**PinkLady P: **Been forced to become a pink lady.

**Sookie Stackhouse: **I wanna be a pink lady. I wanna be sandy.

**Sookie Stackhouse **has changed name to **Sookie Dee **

**Sookie Dee: **Yay!

**Lala **has changed name to **French La **

**French La: **OK everyone come to my house. We need to work on routine.

* * *

><p><strong>|Bubba Bill: <strong>Nothing has me more ashamed then having to bail out my closest friends of prison. A 1000 year old vampire...175 years old...and 3 adults.

**Sookie Dee: **Who knew the bowling alley manager would be so mad.

**French La: **I would be mad is I had vampires jumping up and down cracking my floor. NOT PART OF THE ROUTINE!

**T-Bird E: **Hey! T-Birds just do. No explanation.

**Bubba Bill: **...Who let him watch it?

**Jessica Hamby **has changed name to **Rizzo Hamby **

**Rizzo Hamby: **Me, he was annoying me. So I turned it on.

**Bubba Bill: **Don't you remember what happened when he watched Buffy.

**Rizzo Hamby: **Yes...he made me dress like Buffy.

**T-Bird E: **Hush Bill. T-Birds lets go.

**J Bubba **has changed name to **T-Bird Stack**

**T-Bird Stack: **T-Birds out!

**Sookie Dee: **LETS GO SING AND DANCE AT MERLOTTE'S!

* * *

><p><strong>Worst Moments in Bon Temp: <strong>

**Sam Merlotte: **Vampires, a gay man, and the Stackhouses dancing on my bar.

**Bubba Bill **has changed named to **Vampire Bill **

**Vampire Bill: **I tried to stop them.

**Sookie Dee: **Because he's a square.

**T-Bird Stack: **Not a bird. Just a dud.

**Sam Merlotte: **So...vampires are evil?

**T-Bird E: **Yes.

**PinkLady P: **Very.

**Vampire Bill: **...Idiots.

* * *

><p><strong>|Vampire Bill: Rizzo Hamby <strong>is grounded. Jason stay off my porch.

**Rizzo Hamby: **OPPRESSOR!

**T-Bird Stack: **Never! JESSICA...shoulda yelled that.

**Rizzo Hamby: **Yeah...I'll break out! Some how!

**Vampire Bill: **No you won't.

**Sookie Dee: **Sing to her Jason!

**Rizzo Hmby: **Not helping Sookie.

**Sookie Dee: **DO IT!

* * *

><p><strong>Worst Moments in Bon Temp:<strong>

**Sookie Dee: **Jason singing and the cops getting called.

**Sergent Terry: **Andy made me go..thought it was a dying goose.

**T-Bird E: **Jacket!

**T-Bird Stack: **Fine! I hate practicing dances and songs at Lafayettes house anyway.

**French La: **Fine!

**Rizzo Hamby: **No more T-Birds?

**PinkLady P: **I'm keeping the coat!

**T-Bird E: **Of course.

**Vampire Bill: **Are you serious?

* * *

><p>AN: This is so fun. I love writing this stuff.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Stackpires

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I was thinking of a way to step it up. And I figured this could be fun. Thinking of doing a series. Reviw and let me know.**

* * *

><p>"Come on guys. We've been banned from toy stores and we can't play in the street anymore...we got in trouble." Jason looked from the mirror at his vampire companions then started fixing his hair. Bill nodded "exactly. Its not a good look for me to be jail." Eric scoffed and put his hair brush down "well there is a glee concert tonight...not that I am suggesting it but it is glee...not that I'm suggesting it." The three stood in the bathroom, wearing matching robes and looking in the mirror. Jason smiled then Bill and finally Eric. "Wait we need a girl to go...we can't just go. We're men!" Jason looked at Bill who nodded "Jessica!" Eric looked at them "and pam she loves glee!" He showed emotion in his voice sounding five. The 3 guys jumped up and down before stopping and shaking hands. Like "men".<p>

The next night The Stackpire (Stackhouse and Vampire combined like Brangelina but that's another story) boys were accompanied by Jessica and Pam in full on Glee disguises. Jason was dressed like Puck after pointing to eric he didn't have a good enough gun show. Eric was Sam or Justin Beiber it was hard to tell with the swoop and the "I'm so ironic I wear sunglasses even though I'm a vampire" look was funny. Bill opted for Blaine as he looked the most professional but bill looked dorky. Jess and Pam came as cheerios which Eric found so amazing he made Pam and Jessica sing "a little prayer for you" all the way to the concert.

Before entering Eric glared, "No outside proof of this. I'm still trying to explain the light saber grease thing."

Jason nodded "Boys at the station won't like this."

"And I'm..."

"King we know!" Eric, Jason,Jessica, and Pam spoke at once.

Once inside and back stage, glamor is a great thing, the group stood back stage and clapped dancing and singing badly very glad no cameras were watching. Eric sighed "I can't take anymore I want on stage. They're about to change let's tie them up and close the show." Every stared and then smiled as Jason put his hand out. Bill placed a hand on top of his, Erics on top of Bills, Pams on his, and Jessica on her. They kneeled down and jumped "Stackpires!"

**GLEE CONCERT RUINED BY VAMPIRE AND IDIOT FRIEND.**

**A group that is know as "The Stackpires" Hogged tied glee cast and attempted to close out the show with a variation of original glee songs and something called 'Stackpire rock out.'**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Facebook reactions soon. **


	4. Chapter 4: Blasphemer!

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and you'll see where Sookie was and how she feels about Gleeking out. But don't worry Sookie will join the Stackpire fun. I own no characters. You know that though. And I do not share Sookies view of glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>|Sookie Stackhouse: <strong>Oh God! You kidnap the kids from Glee?

**J. Stack: **What? No. We tied them up!

**E. North: **Yeah, kidnapping them would be taking them from that vacenity.

**B. Comp: **Exactly.

**Sookie Stackhouse **has changed name to **iknwIDIOTS**

**iknwIDIOTS: **...I thought vampires were these advanced creatures and then this happens.

**J. Ham: **Vampires are 50% OF THE GLEEK MOVEMENT!

**iknwIDIOTS: **Stupid show

**P. Rave: **BLASPHEMER!

**iknwIDIOTS: **...You do realize that they randomly sing in the hall, in the cafe, and where the h-e-double hockey sticks does the piano guy come from. Everytime. And I hate Finn.

**J. Stack: **Well gee Sook...you're a party pooper.

_Bill Compton and 5 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>|Lafay-Licous: <strong>I want a cupcake.

**OriginalRedHead: **I just made Terry and kids some. As long as you promise to not kidnap Mikey again you can come have something.

**Lafay-Licous: **HEY! That wasn't me. What kind?

**OriginalRedHead: **Red velvet. Cream cheese icing.

**Lafay-Licous: **On the way hooka.

* * *

><p><strong>|iknwIDIOTS: <strong>Apparently I am about to become a stackpire.

**E. North: **Shh no Facebook.

**B. Comp: **YEAH WE'RE A SECRET SOCIETY!

**P. Rave: **Not if you scream it William!

**B. Comp: **Oops.

* * *

><p><strong>|SammyM: <strong>I want to know why Sookie Stackhouse is in my bar in just her robe?

**E. North: **Official Stackpire business.

**J. Ham: **Sorry Sam.

**B. Comp: **But we do not like green eggs and ham.

**P. Rave: **I will not eat it on a boat or in a coat.

**SammyM: **Shove it.

* * *

><p><strong>|E. North: <strong>SOOKIE IS OFFICIALLY A STACKPIRE!

**iknwIDIOTS **has changed name to **S. Pire**

**S. Pire: **...you guys are nuts!

**B. Comp: **I have guitar hero!

**E. North: **OFF TO COMPTONS!

**J. Stack: **I GO FIRST!

**Lafay-Licious: **I'm getting in on this.

**S. Pire: ** WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Next chapter, Guitar Hero Massacre. I think I'm gonna start writing an actual story and then Facebook reactions.


	5. Chapter 5

"I wanna play expert. Vampire speed." Eric grinned and picked up on of the plastic guitars and put it around his neck.

Sookie rolled her eyes "So you can break something? I wanna play Pam."

"Bring it on faerie." Pam glared and crossed her arms.

"Why are you still wearing that pink ladys coat?" Jessica questioned Pam smiling.

"Pink brings out my evil side." She spoke like its obvious.

They look at Pam and start laughing and she rolles her eyes dropping her fangs. Jason and Bill run into the room holding boxes.

"ROCK BAND!" Jason smiles and throws the microphone to Sookie.

Bill smiled, "I got drums!" He started to spin the sticks setting up the drums.

Jason put the bass aroung his neck, "This is gonna be sweet."

"What about meeeeeeee?" Jessica whined and started to pout.

Eric was growing impatient, "You and Pam can do harmony. We're playing expert."

Eric started to set the game up and looked through the songs and smiled. When the music filled the room Bill groaned.

"Free bird? Seriously? Its 9 minutes."

Eric nodded, "I'm the oldest."

"Well thats not fair." Jessica pouted.

"Let grandpa pick." Sookie giggled.

"Don't call me grandpa microwave fingers."

No one noticed Pam changing the song over the fit of laughter. When 'Eye of The tiger' started playing Eric looked at Pam.

"My own child using my weakness against me."

* * *

><p>The song started at top speed and Erics fingers could not be seen moving. Jason shook his head and handed the bass to Pam and took the mic from Sookie. He jumped on the table and started singing stomping his left foot and pointing at the invisible crowd. He twirled his arm in a circle and jumped in the air tossing th mic to Sookie. She laughed and stood and started singing dancing around Eric and Bill then Pam. She grinned kissing Pam on the cheek as she screamed.<p>

"AHHH GERMS!"

Sookie laughed and kept singing badly and loudly with Jason. Jessica was filming them secretly and laughing. Towards the end of the song everyone was singing. Eric jumped on the table and screamed out slamming the guitar down and smashing it.

"ERIC!"

"Sorry Bill..."

* * *

><p><strong>Stackpires play Rock Band. <strong>

**4,000,000 views. **

**A/N: Facebook reactions are next. **


End file.
